Play my flute, girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Robert Frazer, Anna Fuckit, Laura Spinsummer, Joslyn Z, Emma XXX, John G and Thomas XX.**

* * *

**Play my flute, girl**

**Zac Martin is 26 years old and now he enter a bedroom.**

**It turns out to be London Tipton's.**

**London sit on the bed. She wear a sexy red satin dress.**

"Hi, London. Ready?" says Zac.

"Yes, my man." says London.

Zac and London are not a couple, they are just best fuck-buddies.

"Play my flute, girl." says Zac as he unzip his baggy old sweatpants and reeal his hard 11 inch long dick.

"With pleasure." says London as she starts to give Zac a blowjob.

"Yeah! Suck my dick, London!" moans Zac.

"Yum, yum!" says London, all childish.

Zac's dick is big and stiff, but London is still able to suck it with her mouth.

"Holy shit, you give the best blowjobs, my filthy rich bitch!" moans Zac.

"Thanks, man." says London.

"No probelm." says Zac. "You're damn sexy."

"I'm doing my best to be slutty." says London. "I like sex."

"Yes, of course. So do I. Sex is awesome." says Zac.

London seem to enjoy sucking Zac's dick.

"Holy shit, woman! You're a good dicksucker!" moans Zac in a deep manly tone.

"Awww! Thanks, Zac!" says London in her best slut-voice.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Zac.

London use all her BJ skills to give Zac pleasure with her mouth.

She is a natural talent at giving blowjobs, despite having not much experience at all.

"You're damn sexy!" moans Zac.

This makes London's pussy nice and wet.

Zac's balls are full of thick creamy cum, but he does his best to hold back so he doesn't cum too damn early and end the fun now.

"London...fuck, yeah!" moans Zac.

"Your dick is so handsome and powerful." says a happy London in a cute voice.

6 minutes later.

Zac slide his dick into London's pussy and starts to fuck her hard and slow.

London love it.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans London.

"Yes! You're damn fuckable, woman!" moans Zac.

Zac and London are both very horny.

"Yay! Fuck my soft wet pussy!" moans London, all horny.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya bet I will, London!" moans Zac.

"Mmmmmm, soooooo sexy and fun!" moans a happy London.

"Indeed, yeah!" moans Zac.

"Feels wonderful to be fucked...!" moans London.

"Good, good, woman!" moans Zac.

"Yay!" moans London, all cutie cute.

"Holy fuck!" moans Zac.

"Mmmm!" moans London.

Zac fuck harder.

London love it very much.

"You fuck with such skill, Zac!" moans London.

"I better be great at this 'cause I've had a lot of practice over the years!" moans Zac.

"A bit too much information!" moans London.

"Okay...sorry!" moans Zac.

"It's fine, don't worry!" moans London.

"Nice!" moans Zac.

"You're an awesome fucker!" moans London.

"Thanks, London!" moans Zac.

"Mmmm...yay!" moans London, all cutie cute.

"Seems like you enjoy being fucked." says Zac.

"I do. It's wonderful." says London.

"Good. You're sexy and fuckable." says Zac.

"Thanks." says London.

"Sure, filthy rich bitch!" moans Zac.

"Yeah, me is filthy rich!" moans London.

"Indeed and you're an amazing fuck too!" moans Zac.

"Yay! Thank you!" moans a happy London, all cutie cute.

"Okay!" moans Zac.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans London.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Zac.

"So cozy!" moans London.

"I agree!" moans Zac.

52 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum soon, let's finish it as we always do!" moans Zac.

"Of course!" moans London.

Zac gently pull out his dick from London's pussy.

London smile because she know exactly what will happen now.

"Play my flute, girl." says Zac as he put his dick in front of London's mouth.

"With joy." says a very cute London.

She wrap her mouth gently around Zac's hard dick and starts to suck it.

"Yeah, like that, babe!" moans Zac.

London suck with skill.

She is very good at giving blowjobs.

"Keep goin' until I cum in your mouth!" moans Zac.

London reply with a sweet sexy smile.

"You're damn good at that, London!" moans Zac.

London giggle a bit, which means she's happy that Zac enjoy what she does.

"Holy shit...you play my flute so sexy!" moans Zac.

London suck harder and faster, just what she know Zac want.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moans Zac as he cum in London's mouth.

"Yum, yum!" says a slightly childish London as she swallow all of Zac's cum.

"Thanks for playing my flute, girl. You created sexy music." says Zac.

"It was good for me too." says London, who is very happy even though she didn't get an actual orgasm.

"Okay." says Zac.


	3. Chapter 3

"Being fucked by you is always so much fun." says London.

"Alright, babe. Your pussy is very good." says Zac.

""Thanks, Zac. So is your big dick." says London.

"Nice." says Zac.

"Yeah." says London.

"I hope we'll fuck again sometime." says Zac.

"We will, my friend. You're still my fuck-buddy." says London.

"That is nice." says Zac.

"Okay." says London.

"Have a nice day." says Zac as he leave.

"You too, Zac." says London.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope y'all did enjoy this story. If you did, leave a review so I know it. Thanks and have a nice day.**


End file.
